Harrry Potter & the Stave of Merlin
by griffinhawk
Summary: An ancient wizard looks over his last remaining heir. Frustrated with his guardians abuse and his mentor's lack of action, he decides to take his own. He will train his heir and bequeath his most powerful heirloom, tool, and symbol he can bestow. His own battle stave. The Stave of Merlin! Harry must learn to harness this weapon to gain the power to meet his destiny.
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

~ Chapter 01 ~

======}~~~ ============= ~~~{======

oOoOoOoOo

Deep in the realm of Morpheus, what modern science called the "dreamscape", a teenager suffered from yet another in a series of nightmares. This almost 15 year old young man, for that is what he was, had seen things that some people went their whole lives without even suspecting such horrors could even exist. Lucky them.

"Wands out, you reckon?" ... "Kill the spare!" ...

A moment later at the flash of green light Harry Potter screamed as he woke up from his latest nightmare. He never noticed the lone figure that had been observing from the hill overlooking the cemetery.

"He keeps blaming himself.", the figure sighed. "Damn Dumbledore, at this rate, he'll never be ready! This will just not do!" Shaking his head, he turned and faded into nothing as he disappeared.

oOoOoOoOo

Lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the back yard of Number Four Privot Drive. The following thunder cracked just as the smallest room's only occupant startled awake.

"Bloody nightmare!"

The raven haired youth reached over and picked up his glasses to put them on. Sitting up and looking out the window, he couldn't help but think about how cruel fate was!

If he didn't get out of there soon, he'd destroy his jail cell of a bedroom, along with the rest of Number Four Privet Drive! He just knew it!

Harry stood up and looked out he window as the rain pelted he glass. Another flash of light briefly followed by a resounding crack of thunder.

As the storm continued, He looked over to where a newspaper clipping, dated just over two weeks ago, hung on the wall. The headline read, "SIRUIS BLACK INNOCENT! SAVES BOY-WHO-LIVED!" Harry couldn't help but smile. It was the one good thing that had come out of this whole debacle!

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

Mad Eye Moody was escorting him back to the castle carrying on about constant vigilance when just as they passed thru the main doors inside, he was blasted mid rant thru the entrance hall and into a suit of armor.

"Stay away from my God-Son!"

"SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sirius ran over to Harry, helping him up from the floor. "Don't worry Harry that's not Alastor Moody!" Harry looked at him confused. "Mad-Eye would never have taken you from Dumbledore's side! Whoever that is, he's the one who put your name in the Goblet. You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah Siruis, I'll live." His godfather grinned back.

"I'll take it from here." Seeing the doubt in his eyes he replied, "Harry you've gone through and done enough! Now let me do my job. The job your parents tasked me with."

While Sirius talked with Harry, the imposter gathered himself back onto his feet. At this same time, Albus Dumbledore arrived on the scene with the Minister of Magic, unseen by either side.

Fudge took cover behind the doors. Dumbledore could hear him muttering "Sirius Black, he's here."

"The Dark Lord has returned! He has risen!" The fake Moody laughed cruelly and scowled as he raised his wand in turn to do battle. "The Dark Lord shall reward me, putting me above all others as his most faithful servant!" He then turned his attention towards Harry.

"Potter, you just keep turning up like a damn cockroach. Why won't you just die!"

"You'll never get near my Godson again. Just who the hell are you?"

"Sirius Black. Well, well, well. The notorious blood traitor! You could have had it all! Titles, wealth, glory! But you had to betray your family and side with that blood traitor and his mudblood bitch!"

"Don't you dare talk about them that way! You bloody bastard!"

Albus looked down at Fudge and saw the confused look on the politician's face. Meanwhile the other judges, staff, and spectators from the third task started arriving having finally caught up with the headmaster and minister.

Sirius took a defensive stance facing the imposter yelling, "Betray James and Lily? "I'D HAVE RATHER DIED FIRST!"

"Then die blood traitor. ... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius side stepped the curse pushing Harry out of the way in the process.

"INCARCEROUS!", he fired back.

"Fool! The Dark Lord will have his revenge. What makes you even think you can defeat him?"

Sirius let out his bark of a laugh. "HAH! I DON'T HAVE TO! That will be Harry's job when the time is right ... WHEN HE'S READY!

As for being a traitor, if your such a faithful servant, you must have been one of his Inner Circle. You'd know the actual traitor was Peter!

I SERVED TWELVE YEARS IN HELL BECAUSE OF YOU BASTARDS! HOW LONG DID HE HAVE THAT COWARD SPYING FOR HIM BEFORE GOING AFTER AFTER LILY AND JAMES?!

Sirius had kept shifting keeping Harry behind him. He had seen Dumbledore and the minister, and had maneuvered so that the imposter's back was to them. The imposter had no idea of the witnesses behind him; so focused on killing the two before him. It would be his undoing.

While laughing, the imposter's next words left some looking white as a sheet.

"That sniveling little rat took a whole year to finally bring us something of real value. Imagine my Lord's surprise when Peter came to him saying he had been made the Potter's Secret Keeper ... And at YOUR REQUEST! Clever trick trying to throw us off by switching secret keepers at the last minute. Too bad Pettigrew had more sense than you."

The imposter started firing curse after curse. Sirius went on the defensive, keeping Harry behind him. Harry was able to throw in a couple of shots here and there.

"The Dark Lord knew he had the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one spell. Kill the child who was prophecied to vanquish him, and frame you for the Potter's murders! It was too good of an oppurtunity to let pass!" The imposter then fired ...

"CRUCIO!"

Sirius fell to his knees as he screamed, his nerves burning.

The crowd just stared in shock. Could Sirius Black actually be innocent? Black was clearly defending Harry Potter, and from the sound of what they'd been able to overhear, it appeared to be the case!

Fudge stood frozen as a chill went down his spine. He remembered that Black had never even received a trial. Bartimius Crouch, in his religious fervor for justice, had sent him directly to Azkaban. His decision was based solely upon eyewitness accounts obtained from the bloody aftermath when Black had caught up with Pettigrew.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to seize his attention. "Just as we tried to explain to you last year Cornelius. Sirius Black is an innocent man!" The Minister of Magic continued to stare in disbelief. Potter had been telling the truth all along.

"Albus, what do we do?" Dumbledore then gave Fudge his sternest look, radiating power. "We do everything within our power to do what is right, instead of what is easy." Albus turned around and walked inside.

Meanwhile Harry had entered the fray stringing jinxes, charms, and curses together. Moody had to abruptly end the Unforgivable in order to bring up his strongest shield charm to hold Harry off. Sirius collapsed once the unforgivable curse was broken.

Dumbledore entered the hall incanting "BOMBARDA!" The shield charm shattered under the curse as Harry raised his wand screaming "EXPELLIARMOUS!"

The spell connected, throwing their opponent back and into the wall with a crunch. Dumbledore followed with a spell tying up their captive.

Afterwards he then turned to Harry. "Harry, we'll get Sirius up to the Hospital wing. No one will harm him. Too many people have heard and seen the truth tonight."

It was at this point Madam Pomphrey ran up and conjured a stretcher. "Don't worry Albus, I'll get them sorted out. Just keep that worthless idiot from calling any dementors in the meantime!"

"Woman, I am the Minister of Magic! I will do whatever I damned well please if I feel my personal security is at risk!"

The fool turned around only to notice the crowd that had gathered behind him. Dumbstruck by what they'd just heard. Some of those faces took on a more grim and sinister look. He suddenly realized that his days in office were numbered.

The fake Alastair Moody starting groaning catching everyone's attention. He started changing. After several moments ...

"MERLIN'S BEARD! BARTY CROUCH JR! BUT HE'S SUPPOSED TO DEAD!"

"It would appear that more than one person has returned from the land of the dead tonight Cornelius." Dumbledore stated.

"But Albus, He can't be back, he just can't!"

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

The fall out from that night had been swift. Fudge had immediately promised Sirius a fair and speedy trial to be held as soon as possible, where, he assured them he would be exonerated of all charges with a reinstatement and promotion in the Auror core. He then had Percy go to the Daily Prophet so the story could make the morning edition. Sirius was shortly transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. After treatment, he was taken into custody to wait for his trial.

Fortunately for Fudge, when the publc found out that Harry Potter had been kidnapped and witnessed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Rebirth, there was an immediate outcry for something to be done. With Dumbledore's guidance he had spent the last 2 weeks shoring up the ministry's defenses! Fudge used this distraction from the fact that he had almost had an innocent man Kissed. Twice.

The Boy Who Lived had suddenly found himself being referred to as "The Chosen One". He didn't know which monicker to hate more.

oOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2 Life Review

Chapter 02 ~ Life Review

A week after the storm, Harry awoke from his latest night's sleep. His nights recently had been filled with nothing but a long series of dreams. During his first week back at Privet Drive, he'd had nothing but repeated nightmares about that damned cemetery and Cedric's death. Every night for the last week though, his dreams had been one long review of his life; this time in 3rd person. The previous night had finished with his latest ride on the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't help but wonder just what was going on, or why. He just hoped that it was over.

Harry got up to take care of his morning absolutions. With his dream from last night fresh in his mind, he grabbed a towel from the hall closet and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, stripped down, and stepped under the hot spray.

He started to go over his series of dreams. Thanks to these night time reviews, he was now recognizing the patterns of abuse by his relatives for what it was, and just how much they had affected him.

He had been cowed and made to feel responsible for anything "bad". He realized how, bit by bit, the Dursley's eroded his sense of self worth, blaming him for anything bad that happened in the their life. Even if he had nothing to do with it!

He relived his repeated efforts to underachieve at school in an attempt to avoid punishment for getting better grades than Dudley. Harry had gotten angry as he witnessed, once again, his cousin bully any kids who even appeared as if they might be nice to Harry, keeping him lonely and friendless.

He recalled his eleventh birthday. The day when everything had changed. The Dursleys had never told him when his birthday was, let alone acknowledge or celebrate it. He only knew because a teacher had once asked him how his birthday had been on the first day back from summer vacation.

Meeting Hagrid, his first friend, who had stood up for him against the Dursleys. Hedwig, his first birthday present ever & constant companion these last four years. His first time on the Hogwarts Express, meeting his friends Ron and then Hermione. That magical moment he first saw Hogwarts while crossing the lake! It still brought a smile to his face. He really did love magic. It had changed his very existence.

He watched his sorting, noticing Snape's reaction this time to his scar's reaction to Quirrel's proximity. He watched, noticing this time around how Snape had indeed been trying to protect him. It was hard watching though as Quirrel died for a second time. What a fool. What a waste.

He also noticed things he hadn't the first time around as well. It had him starting to question a few things. Like how Dumbledore seemed to make it a habit of holding back information. Giving him just enough information to be sure he would have what he needed in order to survive. What was truly disturbing though, was not only the fact that this inferred the headmaster knew what was going to happen, he hadn't done anything to prevent it either! Obviously the Sorcer's Stone had been moved from Gringotts to keep it from being stolen, but, to bring the stone to a school full of children? Sooner or later the would be thief would figure out what had happened. Did Dumbledore think they would actually NOT try again just because it was now hidden in a school?!

Then there was the whole debacle concerning the Chamber of Secrets! Looking back, he saw how obvious it was that the "Monster Within" had to have been some kind of serpent! From there it was easy to figure out what it could have been with just a little research. Hermione had proven that! How could the headmaster let the students continue to think he was the Heir of Slytherin! One of his best friends was a muggleborn for goodness sake! Which only went to show how gullible and foolish most witches and wizards seemed to be. Little Ginny Weasley (Well, not so little anymore!) had been possessed by a 16 year old version of Voldemort. The "Dark Tosser" had almost returned for the second time in as many years.

For his third year he was once again watching his back as someone tried to kill him yet again, or, at least that was what he had thought at the time. Even if it did turn out that Sirius Black wasn't out to kill him, the Dementors nearly did ... not once, but three times! The first when they had boarded the Hogwarts Express looking for Sirius. The second time was during his quidditch match with Hufflepuff. If not for the headmaster, he would have fallen to his death when Dementors had stormed the quidditch pitch. The last was when they had almost Kissed Sirius at the lake's edge. Why did the headmaster allow them there? Wasn't Dumbledore highly placed in both the Wizengamot, and the I.C.W.?! Surely if push came to shove Minister Fudge couldn't have had as much political clout as the Albus Dumbledore? Why should it have been up to two teenagers to save Siruis from being Kissed under the Minister's orders?! And without due process?! Dumbledore should have been able to put his foot down as Head Mugwump of the Wizengamot. Things really weren't looking good for Dumbledore's credibility.

Fourth year? A debacle that could have been derailed at any moment. Just one slip up during the course of the school year, that's all, and Cedric might still be alive. An imposter replacing a man who was supposed to be a good friend of the Headmaster, was never noticed to be acting out of character. Not one single time in almost nine months. Then there was Professor Snape's conviction that it had been Harry who'd been brewing polyjuice potion. If he thought it was Harry, why didn't he go to Dumbledore and tell him of his suspicions? Or did he? Someone entering him into the Tr-Wizard Tournament as a fourth champion should have at least made him say something to the headmaster. The man had been spying on Tom for who knows how long. The greasy hackles on the back of his neck should have been standing and screaming!

The more Harry thought about things, the more things smelled rotten in Hogwart's.

Hermione got full credit though for keeping him alive thru the tournament last year. The Dursleys abuse was so ingrained into his brain that it had affected his later study habits at Hogwarts. That had made it easy for Ron, being his first friend his own age, to cajole him into the easy courses and fooling around rather than utilizing his time to study.

Fortunately, or not so fortunately, their friendship hadn't been the same since after the First Task. Harry was mixed as to his feelings about it. Ron had apologized for not believing him when he'd said that he never tried to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire. Unfortunately, every time he chose to study over playing chess or some other activity, Ron would just walk away muttering under his breath. As glad as Hermione was to see him taking his education more seriously, she was not however too happy to see the boys drifting apart. There was little she could though, Ron still had some growing up to do. He hoped that it wouldn't be too late for their friendship by the time he did.

Harry turned off the water, pulled the shower curtain back, and grabbed his towel. After drying off and getting dressed, he set out for his morning jog. Harry had started jogging once more when he realized he hadn't been since leaving school. He'd actually missed doing this exercise routine.

He first started after his name came out of that damn Goblet of Fire. Hermione had convinced him it would help with his training for the Tournament by building up his physical endurance. She had used the logic that it was better to just dodge a spell rather then using magic to block it, thus extending his magical endurance during a fight! It was also during this time Harry realized just how badly his being malnourished before Hogwarts had stunted his growth. He desperately needed something to help close the gap with his competitors. Jogging had been just what the healer ordered. Quidditch training only got you so far after all.

Finishing his run, Harry did his cool down stretches on the front lawn. He then went to the back yard and began weeding the garden. Harry had learned gardening gave him not only time to think, but, gave him a sense of peace. That scared little boy he used to be was slowly being replaced by a much stronger and confident young man. He got up to fetch the hose, wondering if his nightmares would return, or, was there something new in store for him tonight. He would not be disappointed.

oOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 03 ~

======}~~~ ============ ~~~{======

Harry sat on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling in the water. He always enjoyed his time at the Burrow. It was his idea of what a perfect home should be. Filled with family and lots of love. Looking across the pond he stared at what he considered the best part of the place! A simple boulder in the middle of the water. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were currently laying out there sunbathing. The bikinis that showed off the very noticeable curves of these developing young ladies had not been missed by any means! He was practically 15 now. He wasn't blind for goodness sakes!

Hermione and Ginny had been whispering now for a few minutes and he was starting to get a bad feeling about it. Especially when they'd giggle, stop for a moment, then look directly in HIS direction! That was NEVER a good sign. Suddenly they both sat up and proceeded to take off their tops. Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! Hermione gave him a saucy wink while Ginny said, "See anything you like Harry?" The girls let out peels of laughter as they laid back down. Harry didn't have time to be embarrassed. He was drinking in every detail he could, committing it to memory when he was soon interrupted.

HARRY ... POTTER!

Harry spun around, whipping his wand out from his back pocket as he did so, leveling it straight at ... The oddest sight he had ever seen, and that was saying something! Before him was obviously a wizard, with the long beard, but it was his attire that caught his attention. The man was wearing an old fashioned 1900's swimsuit, a snorkel & mask, fins, and to complete the odd sight ... an inflatable tube (complete with a duck head) around his waist. Whoever this loon was, he certainly wasn't a death eater!

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dream my boy, but it was time we meet, and we have precious little time to catch upon."

Harry kept his wand trained on the stranger while glancing over his shoulder to warn the girls, but, to his amazment they were nowhere to be found. Harry turned back yelling, "Where'd they go?! What's going on?! Who are you?!".

The wizard chuckled, "Sorry, I am a bit out of sorts ain't I?". With a bit of theatrical flare, he raised his arms and he was suddenly wearing a fine silk dark blue robe with golden swirling patterns and a small upturned collar. On his head was a type of skull cap or helmet. It had a medallion or talisman of some kind over his forehead just before coming to a Dracula style point. It covered everything, including the back of his neck, but not his ears. His beard had shortened to just an inch or so long and was a brilliant red.

"I ... am Ambrosius Aurelianus. I've also gone by the name Myrddin Wylit. Most wizards know me as Myrddin Emyrus, but you, you may call me ... Merlin.

Harry stared for a moment, blinked, then realized his jaw had dropped yet again. He promptly shut it.

Merlin laughed. "Ah, I see that you've heard of me. Good! We really need to talk."

Harry looked back at the boulder where the girls had just moments before been laughing, after having just pranked him by pulling off their tops and flirting shamelessly with him. They were still nowhere in sight. He thought to himself, "Could this really be all a dream? It would explain why the girls pulled off those tops, but then...".

"Merlin? But your dead, and nobody can bring back the dead." Harry started shaking his head, "I must be dreaming."

"Exactly Lad, exactly! You see what isn't in the history books is that after Morgana trapped me inside the Cave, Arthur brought me back." Seeing Harry's confusion Merlin clarified, "His love brought me back."

"But how?! Nobody can bring back the dead! Dumbledore said..."

Merlin interrupted. "Dumb-bells said so?", he sighed. "Lad, your gonna find as years pass that people, as smart or as intelligent as they may be, no matter WHO they are, don't know everything. You can learn something new everyday. The day you find yourself thinking you know everything, have seen everything, your just asking the Universe to give you a quick kick in the crotch!

"Okay, let's say this is more than just a dream. So how did Arthur's love bring you back?"

"What you have to understand in the first place Harry, is that Arthur didn't bring me back in a physical sense. I was brought back, but my spirit is trapped here in the Realm of Morpheus. Think of it as being trapped on the other side of the looking glass. Love is a very powerful force, a kind of magic all it's own! There's even a room down in the Department of Mysteries that is dedicated to it's study. You remember when, in your first year, you asked Dumbledore about how you survived the Killing Curse when your parents were killed?"

"He said my Mother's sacrifice was the reason, that it left a mark ... Not my scar, but that her love was what had saved me."

"YES! That's it!"

"Huh ... I'll actually have to give Albus credit for telling you that much at least.". The sarcasm evident in his voice. "Her love for you was so great that she was willing to take your place. When Tom Riddle killed her it invoked an ancient magic as old as life itself! He could not touch you, thus, his spell - the spell that can't be blocked - backfired upon himself, and vwa-laaah!" Merlin swished his hand up with flare to accentuate his point.

Harry looked again behind him again. "So this really is all a dream?"

"I'm afraid so Lad. Although I must say, I have noticed a few dreams seem to be a little precognitive sometimes. You may have a touch of the Sight yourself."

"What? How?"

Merlin looked seriously at Harry. "There was a child. I had a childhood sweetheart you see, before fully coming into my powers ... maniacal hormones ... there was a child ... that child Harry, was one of your ancestors. Throughout the centuries, I have kept an eye on my descendants from the Dreamscape, where I have existed since Morgana got the drop on me."

Harry sat down on a boulder beside the dock before his legs literally gave out.

"I was born a cambion; born of a woman, sired by an incubus. My mother and the local clergy believed it was a demon who impregnated her, with the intent of siring an Antichrist. The plot was allegedly thwarted when they had me baptized at birth, thus freeing me from the power of Satan. Growing up it was discovered that I had a preternatural knowledge of the past and present, which I was told was supplemented by God, who gave me a prophetic knowledge of the future. Suffice to say the Sight can drive one a touch mad. I believe your friend Luna could serve as an example? A bit eccentric at times right?"

"I can't believe I'm ... Wait! Luna has the Sight?!"

Smiling, Merlin replied, "Luna struggles sometimes while walking between worlds. That is why she speaks of crumple-horned snorkacks, nargles and such. They're real alright, just on a different plane of existence."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "So all this time Luna ... when Hermione hears this ..." Harry doubled over laughing harder.

"Oh, it gets better Harry, wait til you hear the punchline." Merlin's grin at this point got absolutely feral. "As the last living member of the Potter line, you are not only the head of a Noble and Ancient House, but you are also my only remaining Heir!

oOoOoOo

Once Harry got over the shock of being Merlin's last living heir, Merlin proceeded to explain how he had watched over Harry growing up. Harry had jumped up at that. Furious that his ancestor had apparently just stood by and watched as the Dursleys abused him for years! "Why the hell didn't you do something to intervene?!" Sadly, Merlin looked into his eyes, "Harry, I once tried when you were five years old. The only thing I could do given my circumstances was to give the Dursleys the worst of nightmares. I had to stop after only a few nights though, the Dursleys started to think you were somehow to blame. I felt so helpless. I did however make sure that your teachers looked after you. Decent people will tend to protect those they see being mistreated. All it took was a little ... nudge ... whilst they dreamt."

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I've been having these dreams lately that ..." Harry looked up at Merlin. "YOU! Your responsible for those dreams! Me reliving my life - watching from the sidelines!"

Merlin smiled at him. "Harry, don't ever let anyone tell you that your dimwitted. Yes. I saw what the guilt you felt from that young man's death was doing to you. That guilt can be laid at the feet of both Albus Dumbledore and your relatives. You were on a path that lead to a lot of dark places Harry. I couldn't allow that. Your relatives have had you brainwashed to accept the responsibility for anything bad that happens in your life. The only person at fault for that courageous young man's death is Tom Riddle. No one else. Remember what Dumbledore told Ginny Weasley two years ago. Many who are older and wiser than you have been fooled by him! That headmaster of yours is responsible for not giving you the facts, and not properly preparing you for your destiny! I will NOT let the last remaining Heir to the Ancient House of Emyrus be destroyed just so Albus bloody Dumbledore can have his version of the "greater good"! You will not be sacrificed for his greater good like your parents were!"

Harry had sat back down when Merlin had started ranting. Harry realized there were a lot of questions that needed to be asked. His ancestor had helped him see that and start to decide just what some of those questions needed to be. Now what he wanted was answers.

"What do you know that I haven't been told? You just said I have a destiny that I haven't been properly trained or prepared for. What do I need to know?"

Merlin sat down just as a chair materialised across from Harry.

"Basically? Just two things. First, there was a prophecy made just before you were born. A prophecy that could have applied to eithor you, or your friend Neville."

Harry couldn't believe what he was being told. There was no such things as prophecies ... Were there? "What did it say?"

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Harry was glad he was sitting. He knew if he had been standing, he would have fallen right on his arse. He had to kill, or be killed. He would have to become a murderer in order to survive. As much as he wanted to deny it, that was the essential truth of the matter, even if it was a cold blooded killer like Voldemort. Harry put his face down into his hands. "What's the second?"

Merlin grimly looked down upon his descendant. "Do you know what a Horcrux is ... and how it is made?"

Harry spent the next morning using up all the hot water trying to feel clean again. Aunt Petunia had not been happy.

oOoOoOo

Harry awoke and after taking care of his morning abolutions, he sat down on the floor to continue his meditation exercises.

Merlin had taught him what he needed to know and was now putting it into practice. He was told it was the best way to deal with the bucket of crap that had been dumped on him when he had finally been told the truth. The plus side was that when he finally got it, it would mean he would be able to perform Occlamency, Leglimency, & best of all ... Astral Projection!

It had taken the better part of a month, but he had finally reached the meditative state Merlin said he needed to be able to commune with him while he was awake. It had been difficult to grasp the idea of other plains of existence, but once he had, it was child's play.

"Excellent Harry! Now we can begin your real training."

oOoOoOoOo


End file.
